The Hunger
by parasyteinfectees
Summary: Probably ... funny
1. Food

So umm... I just got this new body so recently ... I think it had a name ... umm , Kirishima Akira , yass das his name , ... so I got very very, VERY hungry , I have not Eaten for 9 days since I invaded this kid's brain ... then I sensed a weak parasyte brainwave nearby ... why was it weak ?

Conclusions :

1). It is not capable of invading the brain , it took other body parts

2).Probably Sleeping

3).The host got a deep cut and the parasyte use a few parts of its own body and use it to cure the host

So then , I saw this kid , a high schooler ... and guess which conclusion was correct ? The 2nd one ... the parasyte was sleeping

I talked to this kid , he was very quiet , but at least , I knew that his ear got invaded and his parasyte's name was Lami (I dont even know why we need names) . This kid had not taken control or be friends with the parasyte , so ... I took him into this really really lonely place , an abandoned fortress , slowly ... I chopped his ears , his parasyte rotted away ... I started changing my face into my true nature form , I butcher his body into pieces , and ate his internal organs .

YAY! I'm finally stuffed!


	2. The Biters

Soon after I finished this kid , I heard sirens wailing ... well things changed in 4 years , as there are villains , there were investigators , well , a group of parasyte killers , an organization of specialist ... Parasyte Biters ... I knew it sounded dumb ... but if they were to use Investigators , I mean ... what will happen to ghouls ?

These Biters arent exactly friendly , of course not , for fuck's sake , why would they be ... they killed us , made weapons through our DNA (Hair Samples , Skin Peel , etc). So I ran as fast as I could ... The Biters had a parasyte among them ... but this parasyte is only the right arm ... the host's name ... Shinji , and the Right hand Migi.

Shinji had superhuman abilities ... cuz 30% of Migi got drewn into his blood flow... as I was running , he caught up , we eventually got trapped in a forest ... his killing intent were crazy , it hurts alot ... I un-shaped my disguise , and ... as we were about to start a battle ...


	3. Chapter 3

I was on my way to the Cochlea Ghoul Station of the CCG (Commission Counter Ghoul) , I heard that this really really badass investigator torture ghouls as if they are humans , there are gossips saying that this investigator will stab the syringe in your eye containing the Counter RC Cell which made a ghoul vulnerable (its in the eye cos ghoul bodies are invulnerable) . So I sneaked up , well actually it is pretty hard cos I need to get my Kakuja ready anytime I'm put into life and death situation , so ... I was noticed by the others ... I had no choice but to slice their ears off , I chose their ears cos 'am named "The Hearing Expert" and also , they can't alert the other Doves (investigators) about me . I came across this really big cage , labelled "The Sacred Ghoul , SSS Rank , District No. 24" I opened the cage forcefully and I couldn't believe my eyes .


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe my eyes , it ain't even a ghoul . Its a ... a ... _**PARASYTE **_like why would a parasyte be in a Cochlea Ghoul Station , I thought The Biters Had them , wtf man . Well this kid ain't 100% infected though , just his right hand though . The boy's name is Kenichi and his parasyte is Migi , great name for a parasyte who infected your right hand , huh ? Well , uh He seemed to be found hiding in the Ghoul Station . I grabbed him and ran away , he was quite quiet we were then blocked by 2 Investigators , 2 Biters behind , shit ... Arima Kishou and Shinohara , 2 of the best Investigators around , and Mado Akira , she moved to The Biter's station last week . Now she's top class . Well , I wanna cut through their aratas but Kishou's barrier shielded it , I jumped to the back , aiming for Akira's ears , but her partner protected her , Migi came to help , we both ran away without getting our hands dirty , well infront of us ... another duo awaits us .


End file.
